Stefaeniye Spirit
by LuvStefaeniye
Summary: A new girl comes to Amity Park. she's another half-ghost. What will happen? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

~*~Stefaeniye Spirit~*~

~*~Chapter One~*~

One night a new ghost came to Amity Park. She looked like a teenage girl. She had a black shirt with a purple miniskirt. Her hair was white and her eyes were purple. She was really powerful.

She flew around the city until she found Danny Phantom. She flew up to him to talk to him, but he got startled and fired a plasma beam at her!

Stefaeniye fought back, but Danny was stronger. Soon he fired a beam at her that made her fall to the ground. But suddenly a bright beam of purple light appeared around her middle and separated, revealing a human teenage girl. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a purple T-shirt and jeans with white sneakers. She was very pretty.

"Now you know my secret!" she said to Danny. "I'm half-ghost!"

Danny landed on the ground beside her and transformed back to normal. "I'm half-ghost too!"

"I know," Stefaeniye said. "I heard about you and I wanted to meet you. I'm Stefaeniye."

"I'm Danny," Danny said. "So are you going to Casper High?"

"Yeah," Stefaeniye said. "I start tomorrow."

"Cool," Danny said. "Want me to show you around?"

"Yeah," Stefaenyie said. Then she blushed because she liked Danny.

The next day Stefaeniye went to school with Danny. She met Tucker and Sam.

"Where did you meet Danny?" Sam asked. She was kind of jealous because she liked Danny.

"While fighting ghosts," Stefaeniye said.

"She knows about you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Stefaeniye said. "I'm half-ghost too."

After school, Danny and Stefaeniye made plans to fight ghosts that night.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Stefaeniye Spirit~*~

~*~Chapter Two~*~

That night Stefaeniye and Danny went to fight ghosts together. Before they started fighting they went to Nasty Burger for dinner.

"You know, I think Tucker likes Sam," Stefaeniye said. She knew this because she spent all day with them and saw how Tucker looked at Sam.

"Yeah, he does," Danny said.

"We should try to get them together!" Stefaeniye said. "They so deserve each other." Stefaeniye was actually a little jealous that Sam liked Danny, because she liked Danny too, so she was going to try to get Sam with Tucker so she could be with Danny. Plus she knew that Tucker really liked Sam.

After Danny and Stefaeniye were done eating, Danny paid for the food.

Stefaeniye realized that that meant this was a date.

They went out to find ghosts together. They didn't find any ghosts so they decided to walk in the park together because it was really a date.

"I really like you," Stefaeniye admitted.

"I really like you too," Danny said. He smiled.

Stefaeniye and Danny flew up into a tree to sit and watch the sunset together. They were about to kiss when all of a sudden a beam hit Stefaeniye and knocked her out of the tree!

Danny and Stefaeniye transformed into their ghost forms and started fighting the ghost that attacked Stefaeniye. It was Skulker.

They beat Skulker really fast and went back to the tree but the sun was already down. They missed the sunset.

"Oh well," said Danny. He kissed Stefaeniye anyways.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	3. Chapter 3

((a/n: lol oops! I put in the chapter for a different story! Sorry!))

~*~Stefaeniye Spirit~*~

~*~Chapter Three~*~

Danny and Stefaeniye decided to set up Tucker and Sam together.

Danny went to talk to Tucker while Stefaeniye went to talk to Sam.

"I know you like Sam," Danny said.

"Yeah," Tucker said. "I really like her."

"You should ask her out," Danny said.

"But she likes you," Tucker said.

"But I like Stefaeniye now," Danny said. "She's my girlfriend."

"Oh," Tucker said. "I think I will ask Sam out."

Meanwhile, Stefaeniye was talking to Sam.

"What do you think about Tucker?" she asked.

"He's my friend," Sam said. "But I don't like him like that."

"Because you like Danny, right?" Stefaeniye asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "I'm sorry. I know he's your boyfriend now but I still like him."

"It's okay," Stefaeniye said. "You should try giving Tucker a chance. Maybe you'll get over Danny."

"Okay," Sam said.

So then Tucker asked Sam out and she said yes. They went on their date and had a really good time together.

The next day they told Danny and Stefaeniye that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Stefaeniye was proud of herself and Danny for letting those two find love.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Stefaeniye Spirit~*~

~*~Chapter Four~*~

The next day, Stefaeniye and Danny were on another date. They really liked each other.

But then their ghost senses went off. There was a ghost nearby!

They both transformed into their ghost forms and went to find the ghost. She looked like an ugly witch with long black hair and a black dress.

Stefaeniye gasped when she saw her. She recognized her.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I am Doom Raven," the ghost said. "And I have come for you, Stefaeniye."

"No!" Stefaeniye shouted. "You can't hurt me again!"

"Again?" Danny asked. "What happened?"

"She's the one who made me half ghost," Stefaeniye said. "She tried to kill me and half succeeded."

"When you are a full ghost, you will join me," Doom Raven said.

"Never!" Stefaeniye cried.

Doom Raven shot a beam towards Stefaeniye, but Danny flew in front of her to block it.

"You're not hurting my girlfriend!" he said.

Stefaeniye was happy that Danny called her his girlfriend.

Doom Raven made ropes out of ectoplasm and shot them at Danny, tying him up. Then she shot another beam at Stefaeniye, and Stefaeniye fell to the ground. The ropes around Danny disappeared and he ran to Stefaeniye's side.

Stefaeniye was dead.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Stefaeniye Spirit~*~

~*~Chapter Five~*~

Danny started violently attacking Doom Raven. She'd killed Stefaeniye!

He wasn't just throwing beams at her, he was also punching and kicking her. He had almost destroyed her when suddenly Stefaeniye appeared beside her. She was glowing blue and it was obvious she was a full ghost.

"My servant!" Doom Raven cried. "You belong to me now!"

Stefaeniye had a glazed look in her eye, like she didn't really know what was going on. She looked at Danny.

"Kill him!" Doom Raven commanded.

Stefaeniye raised her hand and formed a plasma beam, but before firing, she quickly turned and fired at Doom Raven!

"Noooo!" Doom Raven cried as she faded into nothing.

"You defeated her!" Danny cried. "But you're still dead."

"Doom Raven was able to turn me half-ghost the first time because I was unloved," Stefaeniye said. "I can't stay a full ghost if I'm loved now."

"Of course you're loved," Danny said.

"Even though I'm a ghost now?" Stefaeniye asked.

"Yes," Danny said. He flew over to Stefaeniye and kissed her. Suddenly she disappeared and her body on the ground came back to life.

Danny transformed back to a human and ran over to her. "You're alive!"

"Yeah," Stefaeniye said. She hugged Danny.

"I love you," Danny said.

"I love you too," Stefaeniye said. She kissed Danny and he kissed her back. She deepened the kiss, holding onto Danny.

~*~The End~*~

A/N: So, this is the last Stefaeniye story. It's been interesting. And to settle the one big question: 'is she serious with this?' Come on, do you really think anyone is this stupid?


End file.
